Eve's Bad Day
by Songbird of the End
Summary: Pokemon/Pokemon Mystery Dun. cross. This is a prompt but can be considered a one-shot. C'mon, people, try it! Rating is very uncertain--can this be considered K-plus?


Teral: Since birdy is having a little rant, we'll be talking instead of her.

Laret: You see, while browsing this website, she couldn't find any regular Pokemon/Pokemon Mystery Dungeon cross-overs, and you can say she became a bit...cross.

Teral: Cross would be an understatement.

Laret: So, she typed this up as a prompt for such a cross-over, hoping she would see someone do it.

Teral: Uh-oh, she's started swearing. Guess I'll have to step in.

Laret: albino chocobo does not own Pokemon, either of them. She does, however, have at least some rights concerning Eve the Eevee and Blaze the Blaziken. Very original names, no?

* * *

Eve was not having a good day. First, she was doing an escort mission—in Stormy Sea. Blaze, being a fire type, could not come to back her up and she was left to make sure her client didn't faint (just to make sure Blaze didn't follow her and get killed, Eve left during Blaze's recharge nap). He used up a good five Reviver Seeds. _Five Reviver Seeds!_

Second was the client's overall attitude. Her client was the "hero" type—the type that protected other people without a second thought. Couple that with an underwater path teeming with Pokemon that can't wait to make your life miserable and like to battle whenever they can, whoever they can, and you, my friend, have hell on earth. Also, not only did she forget to bring an Escape Orb for emergencies, she brought one apple. And where do you think that apple went? After a quick question regarding whether or not she had any food, she brought it out and it practiced a vanishing act when the client ate it. The only apple, for 32 harsh floors, gone. He didn't even ask. If he'd had asked, she would have no qualms giving it to him.

Third, she was now soaking wet, and very low on HP as well as a hungry stomach. The sun couldn't even help warm her up. So, there she was, trudging slowly back to the base—her home since arriving in this world—when number four rammed her with full force: a Pikachu. On the side of the road. Unconscious. Practically inviting something to attack it.

Now Eve, vexed mood or not, just can't leave someone in trouble or going to be in trouble. So, prolonging the welcoming prospect of her hay bed for a little longer, walked up to the Pikachu.

"Hey…wake up."

No response.

"Come on…I'm soaking wet. Don't make me carry you."

Again no response, so Eve came a little closer to the Pikachu and shoved her head under its belly. That got some response. It yelped and jumped high into the air to get off Eve's sodden figure.

After landing sprawled on the ground and righting itself, it stared a good while at Eve.

"Whoa," the Pikachu stuttered, "it's an Eevee."

"Yes, I am an Eevee." Eve said with a sigh. "And you are a Pikachu. Thank you Captain Obvious!"

If the Pikachu hadn't already been sitting, he (she discerned it was a boy by his voice) probably would've hurt himself when he fell. He promptly jumped back up and started pointing an accusing finger towards Eve.

"WHY CAN I UNDERSTAND YOU?" He yelled, even though it was drowned out by Eve's internal chant of _"Don't bite the finger, don't bite the finger, don't bite the finger…"_

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked with concern once he noticed what she looked like. She mentally visualized herself: an Eevee with its ears and tail drooping, and still dripping. She forced herself to smile.

"Don't worry, it's nothing a good rest won't fix." She said.

"If you don't have anywhere to go, you can come with me." She added while turning to leave.

"Uh, sure," he agreed, "Where are we going?"

"Home." She said with an exhausted sigh.

"Um," he started after a while, "why are you wet?"

"It was just a mission." She lied. It was more like torture.

"That doesn't explain anything."

"It does when there's water involved."

"Oh."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, until Eve caught sight of the Base. Then she bolted towards it, leaving a very confused Pikachu to hurry after her.

"Home never looked so good," she thought aloud as the Pikachu caught up to where she stood by the mailbox, "except for that one time we went to Mount Freeze."

"We?" he asked.

"Me and Blaze." Eve answered as she started towards the entrance of the Eevee head shaped building.

It hadn't changed at all. To the left of the middle was a wooden table and chair set, and just slightly passed that was a map of the region and a bucket of water that was often used for waking a reluctant Blaze up. To the right was a small staircase and a small amount of dried grass that could serve as a guest bed, and a window by it that let light stream in. And, straight ahead, was a larger pile of hay and a sleeping Blaziken.

Eve walked right up to where Blaze was sleeping (no need for the bucket) while a hesitant Pikachu followed.

"All right, Blaze, it's my turn." She said casually as she laid against Blaze. Blaze, who was sleeping comfortably in the warm sunlight, was instantly woken up by the lump of cold that invaded the bed and, involuntarily, jumped off the bed. Blaze was about to make the intruder pay when he noticed it was Eve. A still wet Eve that looked exhausted.

"Eve!" he shouted indignantly while flailing his arms around, "why did you do that escort mission to Stormy Sea while I was asleep! You know I could've helped!"

"_I_ know you could've died." She answered casually. "_You _know you hate water."

"Yeah, but…but…" he sighed, defeated.

"And besides," she said, pausing for a moment to yawn before continuing, "we have a visitor."

"We do?"

"Yeah, but he ducked under the table when you started yelling."

Sure enough, there was a Pikachu under the table trying to hide behind the stool and failing miserably.

"I think he's scared of you," Eve said while relaxing further into the warm hay.

"Good luck, and good night." She mumbled as she settled into sleep.

"Erm, sorry about that earlier," Blaze said sheepishly while stepping around the bed. "I just hate it when Eve goes off on rescue missions on her own without telling me. And, believe it or not, that's pretty often."

"Then, why don't you just make her stay?" The Pikachu asked while getting out from underneath the table.

"Because she can beat me before I even knew what happened." He replied while smiling. "Now, do you have a name or should we just call you Pikachu?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum!"

* * *

Teral: If you want to actually do this, just push that little review button down there and say so.

Laret: Then, when you type it up, just put where you got the idea from. It only has to be in the first chapter!

Teral: By the way, the end was a bit rushed.


End file.
